Multi-dimensional information is used in many different applications and scenarios. For example, organizations often track information of various dimensions for purposes of generating reports that allow the organization to visualize the status, performance, etc. of the organization. For example, the organization may track sales over a period of time, at specific locations, for specific products, actual sales, predicted sales, profits from sales, etc. The organization may wish to generate reports that condense large amounts of data of these various dimensions into a concise report.
When generating such reports, it is often necessary to consider multiple dimensions at once. For example, examining the total sales of an organization for a single period of time may not be as useful as examining the sales per year, per location, and per product sold. Therefore, it is beneficial to include multiple dimensions along one or both axes of the report, such as time and location on one axis while sales and budget are on another axis. Furthermore, it may be beneficial to run several reports with different configurations of dimensions on the axes in order to obtain a report that is most informative on an issue that the organization is interested in analyzing.